The Android Idol
by Scarlet Curls
Summary: Ever since Miku's rebirth as an android, she has been welcomed with mixed opinions and little international success. Some love her, some hate her, and some see her technology as a potential weapon. To blast them all aside, Miku is joined by a new image team to enter the Stars on Earth competition where she learns to laugh, cry, and fear a powerful enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Hello Hatsune

_**~ The Android Idol ~**_

_Chapter 1 ~ Hello Hastune_

* * *

"Is she ready for activation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Flick the switch."

"Yes sir."

_Flick._

_Hatsune Miku V53 has been activated._

Her lash-laced lids drew away, exposing her teal orbs to the lab's light. She rose with soft and calculated movement, as if a nimble-handed puppeteer were drawing her upright. Her motions were blank, unaffected by the scars of life.

One leg slid off the bench, followed closely by the other. She stood and slowly paced around, absorbing her surroundings. She was in a bare room, she observed. Everything was clean and white, from the smooth walls to the glowing bulbs to the asphalt floor. The white bench she rose from was surrounded by well-shined metal instruments extending from the ceiling. She brushed her hand across their cool surfaces. When this brought her to awareness of the chilly air, she attempted to warm herself by rubbing her hands along her arms but to no great effect.

At the wurring sound of the doors behind her sliding apart, she peaked over her shoulder to see a black-suited man walk inside. "Please sit," he instructed.

She seated herself on her waking bench. Only then did her eyes fall upon the empty chair opposite her. Was she expected to sit there instead?

The problem was fast resolved. The man moved to occupy its vicinity.

Now that she was directly across from him, she was able to closely analyse his appearance. Most of his fit body suggested that he was in his thirties, but the wrinkles framing his thin eyes hinted otherwise. This was reinforced by the grey colour of his hair, just long enough to be tied back, and the soul patch on his chin. Travelling down the body, she noticed his bony fingers wrapped around a screen. A piece of information drifted into her conscious mind, _he's holding an iPad._

He patiently waited for her to complete her examination. When she rested her gaze upon his, he revealed a friendly smile, "Good morning, Hatsune-san." He paused. She calculated why.

"Good morning."

He tapped something on his iPad; a checkbox.

"My name is Hashimoto Daichi and I'm the professor who led in the creation of you."

"It is good to meet you, Hashimoto-sensei."

"It's good to meet you too," he said as he checked another box.

"Hatsune-san, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She nodded. "Could you please tell me what you are?"

"An android created through the arrangement of robotic cells, known as Cell Technology, and Kokoro Programming, the latest AI technology, to sing in various performances for Crypton Future Media."

_Tap._ "Now, can you tell me _who_ you are?"

"I just did."

"No, no. You're confusing _what_ with_ who_."

"What is the difference, Hashimoto-sensei?"

"The difference is that 'what' refers to things that can be plainly identified as… well, _things_. '_Who'_ refers to personal identity."

"I have been identified as Hatsune Miku. Is who I am Hatsune Miku?"

"Does the name hold any personal meaning for you?"

She said nothing as her eyes wandered away in thought. _Personal meaning…_ she knew what it meant; the definition was almost printed in her mind, yet it was still stranger to her. She was unable to _appreciate_ it.

"I do not hold personal meaning for anything. Is that a bad thing?"

_Tap._ "In your case, no. Hatsune-san, tell me more about the reason why you were born."

"I am to be observed, my behaviour, my responses, my… _emotions._ To see if I can become a… a _who."_

His face broke into a wide smile. "_Outstanding!_ You're already showing signs of human intellect." He ticked two boxes. "Now, today is the 31st of August. Could you please tell me the significance of this day?"

"It was the day when my voice-bank was completed sixteen years ago, and has been announced as my official birthday."

"Exactly. Happy birthday!"

Happy? She could define 'happy' as a feeling of contentment, but what does happiness _feel_ like? Is she expected to feel 'happy' now? Birthdays are a celebration and celebrations are usually happy. Yes, she should feel happy, but she still doesn't feel happy. Why is she not happy?

Then she felt something strange; her chest was tightening. _Is this happy?_ Her insides vibrated. _How can this be happy?_ Her eyes widened. _I don't like this feeling. This isn't happy._

"Hashimoto-sensei, I do not feel 'happy' and it's making my body tighten and shake. What is this?"

His eyebrows sprung up, "Anxiety? Why are you feeling that now?"

"I do not know. It happened when I realised I was not feeling 'happy' like I'm supposed to."

Then his face relaxed. "I see, you're worried because you think you're supposed to be happy but aren't. Don't worry, I should have expected such a response from you in the first place."

Then her chest relaxed and her insides settled. "It's better now. Thank-you, professor."

He smiled. "You're welcome." Then he stood. "Come, there are some people wanting to meet you."

"Yes, professor."

As she rose and followed him through the sliding doors, her first flaw was revealed. Her knee-length hair was so long and thick that it became a sail, catching the air and dragging her back slightly.

Noticing Miku's odd yanking nod every few seconds, the scientist asked, "What's wrong?"

"My hair keeps pulling me back."

He watched the back-drifting pigtails and realised the problem. "We'll have to fix that later."

"Okay."

Then they were passing people who had previously gathered in the hall. At the sight of the idol walking along the narrow path they made, they clapped, cheered, whistled and grinned widely with joy. She turned to see light reflecting the joyful tears and smile of one worker and asked the professor, "Are these people happy?"

"Yes, Hatsune-san," he replied as he tried to restrain his own proud grin.

"Why?"

"Because you are their dream-come-true."

She felt a pang in her heart, a sweet pang. The corners of her lips started twitching upwards. "Sir, what's happening to me?"

His head flicked around to see her confused smile, and his own miraculously stretched wider. "That's happiness! Hatsune Miku, smile and wave to everyone."

_Wave? Like the ocean?_ She did her best to imitate rolling water, her arms diving and rising in bold curves. Everyone laughed, including Daichi. Her cheeks tingled. "Professor? What am I feeling now?" she squeaked as she pinched her cheeks.

"Embarrassment!" he exclaimed before his flushed face burst into laughter. His fingers shook as he attempted to jot down that detail into a virtual note, only to tap the wrong keys.

After turning a few more corners and walking along a few more halls, Miku spied an entrance hall ahead. Standing beside the front doors were two people, a man and a woman, their eyes fixed upon the teal-haired android.

Daichi stepped forward to greet the suited man with a bow and polite smile. "Good morning, President Matsumo."

"You too, Hashimoto-sensei," he replied, returning the gesture.

Daichi moved on to the woman and examined her appearance as he bowed to her. Her hair was tied into a tight bun with a teal ribbon, most likely in honour of Miku's official birth. She wore a white blouse with a black business jacket and matching pencil skirt over wide hips. As his eyes travelled down in the bow, he saw her knee-high teal socks and well-shined black pumps. He rose back up to see her round face smiling. "Yuki Honda." She turned to Miku. "Hello, Hatsune-san. I'm your new manager."

Miku bowed. "It's nice to meet you," she replied before greeting the president in a similar fashion.

After exchanging bows, Eiji Matsumo paced around Miku, who stood obediently, lifting her arms to show her sides and parting her tails to reveal her back. He examined her intricate, realistic design. Sometimes he couldn't help but gasp in awe, and occasionally he would knit his brows, but they were quick to unravel.

"You have done marvellously, Professor. I have no doubt in my mind that Crypton's money is well spent."

He resumed his position. "I'll have your pay transferred as soon as we leave. We must begin her training as soon as possible." He turned to Yuki, who was still in a slightly awed daze as she stared at the idol. "Her first performance is in a fortnight, Honda-san. I expect a detailed final schedule of the tour with booking numbers by Saturday."

"Yes, president-sama."

* * *

Not a single seat was spared in the stadium. Even the reserved chairs were occupied by every VIP, whether sick or healthy, because not one lucky seat saver wanted to miss this revelation.

The bubbly chatter hushed as the stage lights grew bright. Eiji Matsumo walked onto the stage, raising a microphone to his greeting smile. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to Hatsune Miku's Concert Revelation. My name is Matsumo Eiji and, if you do not already know, I am the president of Crypton Future Media."

"Konichiwa, Matsumo-sama!" the crowd chanted back.

"Now, you've all noticed that the Crypton light has dimmed quite a bit. Hatsune Miku's program has also been removed from the market and the Project Diva games have been placed on hiatus. Let me assure you, this was all because of a huge project that Crypton has been working on for the past four years. Perhaps we have taken our gambles too far, but how could I resist watching my childhood walk off the glass? Could you resist? Would you? Do you want to see her?"

The crowd resonated a powerful "Yes!"

"I see. Well then, introducing… HATSUNE MIKU!"

As he hurried down the stairs and off stage, a trapdoor opened to raise the idol. She waved and winked at the audience welcoming her with cheers and applause.

"_The number one princess in the whole wide world"_

"_She holds the world in the palm of her hand!"_

"_Got it?!"_

The applause and cheers erupted once again as her hips began to sway. She kicked her legs and spun and strutted about the stage. It was clear that she understood her royal role.

"_First thing to know, notice the perfection of my hair,"_

"_Cut down to the inch. I demand a compliment!"_

"_Secondly, I want to hear that my shoes are looking adorable today"_

The glow sticks wielded by the audience beat with the beat as they sung along.

Audience: _"Next thing to know,"_

Miku: _"For every word you hear me speak to you, I expect exactly three words in reply!"_

"_If you understand, I want you to hold onto my empty hand__"_

"_Now!"_

Then the chorus returned. As she sung about her servant becoming a prince, more swishing of hips, strutting of legs and swaying of arms ensued as she sung with her iconic, bubbly voice, right up until the concluding line.

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

And in that final note, she twirled on the spot, her tails spiralling with her, stretched a hand to the stadium roof, and dropped into a bow.

* * *

The electric doors slid apart to admit an Asian woman wearing damp work-out clothes into the meeting room. About twenty heads atop formally dressed bodies turned to her. They surrounded an oval table. One of the seated said, "Moon Chu, please sit."

Chu paced over to the chair-gesturing man, sat and glared into his eyes. "I'm on my first break from a three hour dance practice. Better be good."

The man's gaze hardened. "Why do you always forget your place around me?"

"Why do you always forget that you lost my respect for you long ago?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and turned away to stand. (An action she responded to with an eye-roll.) He cleared his throat and projected his voice. "Everyone, I'm holding this meeting due to a special request from Kim Jong-un-hapha."

"What does he want now?" groaned Chu.

He ignored her. "Surely you've noticed the media has become very excited over the revelation of Hatsune Miku lately?"

"Well, I _would_ if you didn't keep me under a damn _rock_ all the-"

"Chu! Quiet! I _will_ take serious action if that's what it takes to shut you up!"

She scowled as she slumped back in her chair.

The man restraightened himself. "As I was saying before, the international media has become obsessed with Hatsune Miku and has reported heavily upon her supposed capabilities. Due to the media's unfortunate habit of bias and exaggeration, we have conducted thorough research into her design via more reliable sources. Kung-seongsang?"

As he sat, another man stood with a report in hand. "According to SCHAFT Inc. Hatsune Miku has been constructed from millions of robotic human cells and was 3D printed into a body structure similar to that of a human, complete with a cardiovascular system that, rather than delivering blood, carries electrons to power each cell. She has an internal battery that allows her to function for a maximum of twenty hours and requires six to be fully charged."

And so he droned on and on about the various talents and flashy technologies of Miku. Chu didn't listen and would have fallen asleep if the rude grumbles of her stomach didn't keep her awake. Looking for something to distract herself, she decided to give herself an appearance check to see if there were any flaws that needed erasing.

She flexed her slender fingers. Hmm… perhaps her nails could do with a new filing. Their almond shape had grown too long. Next up was her hair: still wavy; still dyed ginger; still tangled from the past session's hair flicks. Now for the body. Free of fat. She'd probably danced off more than she ate today. Nevertheless, she still retained her curvy-but-not-too-curvy curves. No more plastic surgery needed. Face: the varnished marble of the table revealed a petite chin and high cheek-bones, almond-shaped eyes, pale skin and soft lips. Without her make-up on, she looked like a mannequin. It still creeped her out a little to see herself this way, yet she never denied the fact that she was indeed attractive. It was a shame that her vanity could not mirror it.

_Bet Hatsune doesn't need to work so hard to have an appearance like this._

"Chu? Why are you staring at your reflection?"

She snapped her head up to see everyone staring her. She quickly straightened herself and nervously brushed he hair behind her ear. "It's nothing," she smirked, "_Bon-Hwa._"

Bon-Hwa drew his face close to hers. "This is your final warning, _Chu Moon_," he whispered. "Say anything else out of line, call me that ever again, and I swear I'll lock you up until you learn some respect!"

She wanted to sneer something like _"Good luck pleasing the fans without me!"_ but decided not to toss her final chance. Pursing her lips to trap a scowl, she folded her arms and took a deep, calming breath. Bon-Hwa rose to address his audience again.

"Now, about that request from the president. He has ordered us to capture Hatsune Miku and use her technology for the benefit of North Korea. Planning shall commence tomorrow. Any questions?"

One hand rose.

"Anyone other than Chu?"

No one answered.

"Meeting dismissed."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKU~! I hope you like my present to you; a chance to be tortured by me in this fanfiction! XD**

**Hello, readers! Welcome to my first Vocaloid fanfic!**

**What you have just read is the first product of six months of preparation. I've been planning this for so long that I'm a bit sick of it already, but I won't be for long! I'm pumped!**

**So for the terms of updating and length, since each chapter requires multiple rewrites and edits, expect an update every two months at most or two weeks at least. It is also possible that I will take a research hiatus if updates take too long by learning as I go. I estimate this story to be around 18 to 20 chapters long and completed by next Christmas.**

**Also, if you would like translations for some of the honorifics in this chapter, look on my profile where I will have all the story-relevant Korean and Japanese honorifics listed.**

**Disclaimers/Claimers:**

**1\. Excluding Hatsune Miku, all the characters in this story are completely original. Any resemblance to a real person or persons is purely coincidental. Hashimoto Daichi, if you intend to sue me, please know that I named the robot professor BEFORE I discovered that a professional wrestler like yourself shared the same name. I am sure you have no intention of building a Hatsune Miku android nine years from now.**

**2\. I do not own Vocaloid. If you want to own Vocaloid, I suggest you look up where you can buy it. Companies such as Crypton and Internet Co. have Vocaloids for sale. Buy them and make songs from them.**

**3\. Yes, Kim-Jong-un is the current president of North Korea but as he will not be physically appearing in the story, I am not breaking any policies. I'd rather acknowledge the official president rather than make one up, especially since he is very likely to still be in power nine years from now.**

**I apologise for the extremely long author's notes. I just had to get a lot out of the way. I promise not to type a bolded essay (or 404 words) at the end of every chapter and keep any comments to a few paragraphs at most.**

**Once again, thank-you **_**so**_** much for reading~! If you have any feedback, **_**review!**_** I hope to hear from you next chapter, but for now,**

**Sayanara~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Gamble

**Hello readers! I'd really like to thank everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed so far. I have **_**never**_** gotten so much success for the first chapter before!**

**In saying that, I feel guilty. I've taken a month and a half to update only to give you a chapter that just barely surpasses 1000 words. I've tried my best to make it interesting and help set up the plot. I also wanted to add a little more colour to Yuki, since she just got a thorough description of her appearance last chapter and no real character. I hope you enjoy her personality as much as I do.**

**And if that doesn't excite you, you'll get more Miku at the end ;)**

* * *

_**~ The Android Idol ~**_

_Chapter 2 ~ The Second Gamble_

* * *

"Are the calculations complete?"

"Yes."

"What are the SAT's?"

The male data-collaborator opened the requested document for Yuki on one of his screens, displaying notes and graphs referring to Hatsune Miku's success.

"Hatsune-san still remains a powerful figure in both Japan and Indonesia, but lacks in world-wide popularity, increasing by a mere average of 1.2 per cent with the release of each song."

She felt a nagging suspicion. "And how is the K-pop industry going?"

"Rather well," he said, scrolling through the pages to find the relevant data. "TI's girl group, Definition of Perfection, has hit the number six spot on the world-wide best-seller's list with their new album 'See Hear Feel'."

_They should have called it 'See Her Fall,'_ thought Yuki as an image of the band leader's perfectly trained smirk assaulted her mind.

"Hmm… seems like we'll have to enter her after all," she mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I've been researching about the Stars on Earth competition and thinking about entering Hatsune-san."

"That's a good idea. It'll break the media cycle for her."

"I know, but it's tough competition, and we'll have to expose Hatsune-san to other people without much distance which could provide to be dangerous for her."

"Well, that seems to destroy the point of the experiment."

"The point?" she asked with a pointy tone.

He shrugged. "Just an opinion, but if Hatsune Miku is supposed to learn human responses, shouldn't being around other people help?"

"I've been thinking the same thing, but we're in a difficult position. She's a billion yen robot, so we can't have her damaged."

"You're forgetting, they could've made Hashimoto-sensei's technology into anyone and the experiment would be the same. The only reason why they chose Miku was because she could pay for herself. It's the only way they could financially support the experiment."

Yuki gazed at the ceiling as she thought about his words. "True, and if we don't get the overseas audience to relate to her, we'll land ourselves into one of Japan's largest debts." And then her eyes grew wide as she began to form the perfect plan. "Please excuse me. I have some important research to do now." After snatching up her notebook, she bowed. "Thank-you for your time."

"Uh- no problem. I get payed to do this anyway."

But the door creaked shut before he finished.

* * *

"Good morning, Honda-san."

"And you too, president-sama," said Yuki as she lay her folder on the desk and sat in a chair opposite Eiji, smoothing out the non-existent crinkles in her pencil skirt.

Eiji noticed, "You seem excited about something."

"I am, president-sama," she said, "You've heard the recent results about Hatsune's success already, haven't you?"

He nodded, "Tragic, they were."

"But! I have a plan to break through to the world."

"Oh! Now I'm excited too!" said Eiji as he rubbed his palms together.

She opened the folder to the first filled plastic sleeve and slid it across the desk. "I've decided that, to get Hatsune Miku noticed, we need to change her; both her image and personality. The researcher I spoke to yesterday suggested that, if we are to enter her into Stars on Earth, we should let Hatsune interact with her fans and colleagues more, perhaps make some friends."

He cocked an eyebrow as he turned through the pages of the folder, each showing the profiles of some young adult with extraordinary talent in the fields of dancing, music or fashion.

"I propose forming a new image team for Hatsune-san of experts around her programmed age. Having people around her whom she can relate to will help to develop her personality more effectively than Hashimoto-sensei's examinations and lessons ever could."

"It's an interesting idea, but how do we know if they'll all get along?"

"We don't, but if we're going to have a chance at winning one gamble, we'll have to make another, won't we?"

With his chin resting on his clasped hands, he nodded before closing the folder. "But which three individuals do you think will be the best for the job?"

"That choice was an easy one. I suggest we contact Akiyama Sakura, Yamauchi Isao and Lee Jun as soon as possible."

* * *

Daichi held up a red card. "What does this colour remind you of?"

"The ribbon Honda-san wore yesterday."

His lips pursed. That was not the answer he was looking for. "Yes, yes, but what about any emotions you see in this colour."

"Colours have emotions?"

"No! I mean- no, they do not. Remember, certain colours are associated with different emotions. Often people associate red with anger."

"But why would they do that? Red is a pretty colour."

"Yes, but red is often a symbol of violence. It's the same colour as blood."

"Why don't people like blood? It keeps them alive."

"But if you lose it, then you'll die."

"But I won't die because I don't have blood."

"No, no! When I said 'you' I didn't mean… _you!"_

"But that makes no grammatical sense."

With the frustration building up in Daichi, he decided it was best to replace the red card with blue. "What does _this_ colour remind you of?"

"The ribbon Honda-san is wearing right now."

"Wha-"

"Hashimoto-sensei?"

T_hat explains it,_ he thought, standing and turning to greet Yuki with a bow. "What brings you here, Honda-san?"

"I have a message for the both of you," she said, a smile creeping to her face as she focused on Daichi, "Hatsune Miku is entering the social stage of the experiment now."

Daichi threw back his head. "HAHA! Finally!" He bowed deeply, "Arigatou, Honda-san!"

"You're welcome."

"Social?" asked Miku, cocking her head.

"Yes, Hatsune-san," said Yuki, grinning, "Two weeks from now, you'll be meeting three new companions. They'll teach you how to become human."

Miku barely understood anything. "Are there special teachers for learning how to be human?"

Daichi, reading beyond Yuki's frustrated wrinkles, said, "Don't bother face-palming. My face has a permanent handprint now."

"I wish I could deny it," cheeked Yuki.

"What's a face-palm? Is this how you do it?" asked Miku as she allowed her head to fall into her hand with a little too much enthusiasm. "Ow!" She massaged her nose. "Did I do it wrong?"

Yuki and Daichi pinched their lips, only to result in an embarrassing snort from the both of them replaced by laughter.

"H-Hatsune-san! You're just too cute!" squealed Yuki.

"How is pain cute?"

Daichi's eyes snapped wide open. "It isn't. Sorry for making you think so."

* * *

**Ooh… Looks like Daichi has some Miku issues.**

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I know most of it was exposition but it was essential to setting up the situation for the fabulous Miku-chan to achieve great things!**

**And I hope you found Miku's character to be enjoyable. Most people characterise would characterise Android Miku as being cute, but not many would make her annoying. If I had to ask Miku questions like Daichi, I'd be **_**really**_** pissed off by all her misinterpretations!**

**Anyway, next chapter, we get to meet three new and very important characters and watch their reactions to landing a job with Hatsune Miku. There will be pretty dresses, adorable sisters, angry moms, music addictions and break-ups galore! I strongly suggest you favourite, follow and review for next month's dramatic chapter!**

**Sayanara~!**

**\- Scarlet Curls**


	3. Chapter 3 Pre-Drama Drama

**GAH! I know! I'm horrible! It's been nearly half a year since my last update! KOMINESAI!**

**Okay, the reason why I'm so late, dear readers, is because I've been suffering from severe writer's block plus a million other lame excuses. Basically I kept rewriting the chapter and making the same mistakes, but I found that I've been focusing too much on what my HEAD thought should go into the chapter rather than what my heart thought, and that kind of sucks away the joy of writing, so instead I decided to focus on the most important thing that makes these characters so compelling to me.**

**The following chapter is incomplete. It is only one part of a three part chapter that introduces the first character.**

**She doesn't really have a plot-relevant conflict introduced in this scene like the other two characters, so I decided to focus on her central characteristic.**

**It's not much, but I'd rather give you a little dose than delay a larger one.**

**Still, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**~ The Android Idol ~**_

_Chapter 3 ~ Pre-Drama Drama (Part 1)_

* * *

The teenager knelt in action, her eyes thin and red, her hair tattered. She raised the gun to the light white fabric, her finger close to the tip for precise aim. Her arms shook as one finger curled around the trigger. Closing her eyes, she pulled…

"_Shit!"_

Sakura hissed as she grabbed a tissue to wipe the hot glue off her finger. _Why'd I have to pull an all-nighter for this?_ she thought, sucking the wound. The pain was difficult to numb.

At the sink, she ran the burn under cold water for a few minutes. Then she remembered the dress.

She ran back to her room. In the corner, opposite the window, was a mannequin garbed in a flowing white dress. It appeared to be covered in crystals reflecting a sunrise that dissipated down the gown.

If she gave herself time to look at it from afar, she would be in awe at her own work, but instead she searched frantically through the glistening drops of glue for her mistake. Eventually she found a giant blob amongst many fine droplets, drowning out a few.

She lightly pressed an unburnt finger against it. It was still warm and squishy. Hopefully it'd peel off without sticky trace. She dug her nail underneath and began to slowly pull it away, working her way through. After the sticky struggle of flicking it into the bin, she heard the creak of her door opening and the cracking voice of early morning.

"Onee-chan, what are you-" She was interrupted by her own gasp. "Is that it, Onee-chan? My new dress."

Sakura lightly smiled. "No. Just gotta do a few more drops and let them set." She picked up the glue gun again to reapply the lost droplets. "In fact, I'll have to replace quite a few of them."

"Why? It's beautiful."

"But not perfect. And I always-"

"-strive for perfection," she finished as Sakura nodded with the second drop.

"How much longer until it'll be ready?"

"Three drops," breathed Sakura, squeezing the gun.

"Two drops."

"One."

_Ding!_

Sakura picked up her phone to see an eyebrow raising email.

_intlbiz .jp_

Why was Crypton emailing her? She didn't recall ever entering any competition they might've held. Maybe they got the wrong address.

To be sure, she opened the email.

_Akiyama-san,_

_Allow me to introduce myself as Honda Yuki; Hatsune Miku's manager._

_I have contacted you with a request that you accept a new position that has opened up in Crypton Future Media. Would you be interested in becoming Hatsune-san's personal fashion designer?_

The phone slipped from her fingers. "God, I'm too tired to understand this." And she flopped onto her bed.

"Nighty-night, Imoto."

* * *

**Don't know much about her yet? I intended that. I wanted to place her in a situation that strips her personality bare until all you see is her core. While most other people say that introducing a character is building from the outside in, I'd like to try from the inside out.**

**So I'd like to leave you with a question: What is Sakura's core and how will that affect her actions in the story?**

**Leave your answer and thoughts about this chapter (third) in a review for me. I promise I'll reply!**

**Part 2: We get to meet a certain music composer who finds more feeling in his music than other people.**

**When you next see Sakura: She gets to meet her new colleges and may or may not have the slightest fancy on one of them.**

**Thank-you for waiting and reading. Part 2 hopefully won't take long so I hope to post again soon.**

**Ja ne~!**

**\- Scarlet Curls**


	4. Chapter 3 Last Chapter

**_The Android Idol_**

_Chapter 3 ~ Pre-Drama Drama (Part 2)_

_ watch?v=YTughYsg_

_Original Composition: Sinking Stones (feat. Megurine Luka)_

_Isao Yamauchi_

_Upload complete._

Isao leaned back in his chair and yawned. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 10:02 pm. Just a few more minutes of music practice couldn't hurt.

As he reached for the closest instrument, a flute, he heard the creaking of the door. His hand dropped when he saw his father standing at the entrance to his room. "Isao, why are you still awake?"

"I was practicing."

"Is this assessment?"

"…No."

"Then why are you practicing."

Isao didn't answer.

"Go to sleep, son."

"Yes, Chichi." Isao lifted himself off his chair and slipped into bed. His father closed the door. He lay there for a while, allowing his mind to sink into nothingness, until he heard a door swing open followed by a woman's muffled, yet enthusiastic speech. He couldn't quite catch what they were saying, although words such as "Isao" and "Crypton" twitched his ears.

Then his door swing open and light stung his eyes. He scrunched them shut and ducked under the covers, only to be shaken by familiar hands. "Isao! Wake up! Isao!"

"Haha…" he groaned, snuggling deeper into his blanket cocoon.

"Haha's got to tell you something."

He yanked the covers from his face. "What?" he croaked.

"At work today, someone very important gave me a phone call."

"And… what does this have to do with me?"

"She said her name is Honda Yuki, and she's Hatsune Miku's manager."

He bented back the covers and turned up to sit upright. His head rotated to meet her. "Why'd she call you?"

"She…" His mother started giggling nervously. "I'm sorry. It's just- I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Believing what?"

"That she wants you to be Hatsune's personal composer."

"Okay. I'll just go to sleep now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Tell me again tomorrow. I'll believe you then."

"Um… okay then."

When she closed the bedroom door, she turned to her husband.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"He thinks he's dreaming."

"Oh."

"Do you think this'll get him to be social?"

"If this doesn't, nothing will. Better celebrities than no one at all."

"Touché."

Jun clapped his hands for attention. "Okay girls, one more time before we're done."

The four girls took their final sips and stretches before sprinting into position. Jun bent down to flick the switch and stood back up to watch the girls' dance his routine.

First, a warm-up head role, then the tapping of the foot.

_I am the best in the world_

Then the beat-drop of the hip.

_I am the best in the world_

Then the side-beat of the shoulders.

_I am the best in the world_

Then the turn-beat of the head.

_Th-th-the best in the world_

They threw their weight. Their minds never charged ahead, and stayed with their bodies. Every kick and every swing was of that moment, and thus deserved to be acknowledged within that moment.

The routine had been practiced so much that each move was engraved into their bodies. No thought was required to make it perfect; they just did it with effortless power.

He was impressed, but knowing the skill of these girls, being impressed was no longer impressive. As he lent back into the wall with his arms and legs crossed, he observed one particular member of the group.

Hyojin, leader of the hit group Definition of Perfection. Well praised for her charisma, feminine curves, and iconic voice able to pull off both rapping and singing with such controlled passion. Her ginger hair had that unexplainable k-pop phenomenon of always tumbling back to perfection after a major hair toss. (Probably some random root treatment he didn't care to learn about.)

But that was who she was to the fans. What she was to Jun… was complicated. And with each move she pulled, he felt his heart sink further. He prayed that the music would continue to procrastinate what was to come, but he also hoped that it would just stop so he could throw the truth in her face and make his escape.

But that inevitable, final pose was struck. The girls scattered for their towels and bottles. Jun walked up to Hyojin and tapped her on the shoulder. She flicked her head around with a sharp "What?" and met his wince.

"You just whipped me with your hair again."

"Don't stand so close," she said as she whipped his face again to take a swig from her water bottle.

"Can we talk?"

She whipped him again. "Be quick."

"Alone?"

"Sorry. Can't be late for the recording."

"Hyojin-yang, please."

The formal address caught her concern. If he didn't call her Noona then what he had to say was definitely worth listening to. "Sure."

The other girls left, but not before casting a suspicious glance back at Jun each. He hid his feeling of intimidation, turning to his girlfriend. Then he found himself stuck. What should he say?

After ten seconds of silence, Hyojin snapped, "What is it?"

"We need to break up," he blurted.

"What- why?"

"Uh- one, you're turning into a diva. Two, I just got offered a job in Japan."

"Japan?! With who?!"

"Hatsune Miku."

"HER?! ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"

"Why are you so freaked out?"

She tensed. "No reason."

The corner of his mouth drew back in disbelief, but he did not question further. "The point is that, well, you've been treating me like a normal friend at most, and a doormat at least. I feel like I'm the only one pushing this relationship forward and you always seem to accept my offers reluctantly."

"So? I've been… sexually uneasy lately…"

"You didn't have a problem kissing that guy last week for the music video."

"Yeah, well…" Her fingers twisted through her hair as she searched for an excuse.

"Listen, if you can't be honest with me, then why should we even stay together?"

"…"

"That's right." He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He looked at her, his features faintly raised, hopeful.

"See you…"

They hardened again. "I doubt it."

And he left…

And she pressed her back against the wall,

Slid down,

Drew a phone from her bag,

And called Bon-Hwa.

"Father, he's gone."

"Expect no comfort from me, Chu."

**So... I have some bad news. This was actually from my first draft of this chapter, and these character introductions were the only ones I actually completed. The reason why I'm posting them now is because I need to make an important announcement and unless I post story content with it, I'm breaking policies.**

**The announcement is... I'm discontinuing this story.**

**You may remember how last time I said I was suffering from horrible writer's block, but I found the solution to the problem. I tried it, and still couldn't make progress.**

**You may think I'm foolish for giving up, but here's the most honest reason; I can't respect this as a written work. Ever since the beginning, I've imagined TAI as being an amazing screen production, but since I can't make high budget movies that'll do this story justice in the vision I intend, I just decided to make it a fanfiction, since writing is the only way I can tell this story, or at least try to tell it.**

**Trying to describe dance scenes, unique combat moves, lighting and stage imagery, is excruciatingly difficult, and possibly impossible to do right.**

**John Green said that characters are words on a page, but that applies to the whole story as well. TAI refuses to be words on a page.**

**This story has only damaged my writing passion, so I'd like to move onto something else that'll restore it, and I'm already planning diligently for it. I hope that all my readers understand why I've made this decision.**

**It's a relief to have this out of the way, but I still love my characters, plot, ideas and everything else. I just can't write them here. It's a shame considering the months of effort and planning I put into it.**

**Sorry, Miku. I guess this birthday present didn't turn out to be what you would've liked. (Then again, stopping it here is preventing a lot of crap from coming your way.**

**Thank-you so much to all who have supported me. I know there weren't many of you, but I read some great reviews and enjoyed sharing it. I'm really, really sorry, but this is for the best.**

**Still, review what little I've posted so far. Just because I've given up on this doesn't mean people can't share their thoughts and maybe provide some useful feedback for future works.**

**For now though, I can only say,**

**Sayanara!**


End file.
